The Man In The Cell
by Cantar
Summary: This is a longer different version of Always and Forever. Logan/Scott slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Man In The Cell

Author: Cantar

Pairing: Logan/Scott

A/N: This is a longer different version of Forever and Always, and a story for theamusederaser who is a Jean hater like me! 

Chapter 1

Scott strode through the hallways of Xavier's School for Gifted Children angry as a bee after a bear that ate its honey. He watched vaguely from the corner of his eyes as his fellow housemates scurried for cover. He was sure that everyone knew that he was after Jean Gray after she humiliated Ororo (his best friend--more of a sister) into tears. He probably had Minnie, a text whiz, for that; she had seen everything.

She had seen Jean Gray verbally attack his best friend as she was leaving class. Ororo who usually meet Scott in the garden before they escaped into the city for lunch wasn't there. Scott had waited patiently till Kurt--a boy who appeared more demon-like because of his pointed ears, yellow eyes, blue skin and of course his tail—popped up next to him with news of Ororo crying in the girls' restroom.

Scott was teleported to the restroom door before barging his way in scaring away the girls that were in there whispering. He knocked on the locked restroom door only to have sobs surround him in despair. "Ro' let me in," he spoke softly but the door remained locked and the sobs grew louder and harsher in his ears. He sighed crawling under the door to come face to face with Ororo lying on the floor.

Her long white hair which normally fell to her back was cropped off in different clumps; tears fell from her dark brown eyes to strain her mocha cheeks. Scott gathered her in his arms securely to soothing her. He rubbed her back as she burrowed into his chest telling him a muffed voice what had happened. Apparently, while Jean attacked her verbally Claire, her best friend, cut off different areas of Ororo's hair.

As Scott heard the story he grew angry but didn't act on it till Ororo was fine. He took her to her room telling her to get ready they would be heading out to the city. She had been reluctant till he glared at her knowing he wouldn't stop till she did what he wanted.

Now all that brought him to this moment hunting down Jean Gray who had been sighted in the cafeteria. He shoved open the wooden doors striding into the room drawing everyone's attention. He caught a sight of red hair heading toward the east exit when he shouted, "You BITCH! Get back here." Everyone gasped at the words even the few teachers that littered the room…none had ever heard THE Scott Summers curse. He had his visor on and blasted the tray of food Jean held to pieces smirking when her food landed on her.

He marched up to both Jean and Claire melting her heels to the floor coming to halt between them. "If you come near me or Ro' again, I will do something I have never done before: beat you to a pulp and melt all your things into a ball. Plus, Jean how many times do you have to be rejected to get I'M NOT INTO YOU," he finished walking away as he heard them rush away from prying eyes.

He was just reaching the front door when he heard the turning sound of his adopted father's wheelchair. "I think you could have done better," the warm voice filtered in his ears. "Father, I really don't want to discuss this at the moment. I already know the lecture you're going to give me because I'm giving it to myself. I won't have them messing with Ro' and you know it. Everyone should know it by now," Scott replied not turning to look at his adopted father, Charles Xavier.

Charles sighed; Scott would be a great leader one day because he cared deeply for his companions and understood things at a mature rate. "Okay, Scott. Go take care of Ororo but know when you return, you'll receive a punishment along with Jean and Claire for their treatment of Ororo," Charles said and Scott nodded before escaping outside to the car.

Ororo sat sniffing in the passenger seat for a while till Scott put in her favorite CD to sing too. They drove the hour into the city coming to a stop at the first beauty salon they saw. It clearly announced walk-ins welcomed, so they stepped into the shop. The activity in there stopped among the appearance of the two teenagers.

A burly man who looked more like a biker then a hair stylist stepped towards them. "What happened to you love?" he asked in an Australian accent followed closely by a lean man dressed in green. "Oh, you poor thing," the little green man gushed gathering Ororo in his slim arms ushering her to a chair. Scott smiled, that's how Ro' was supposed to be treated like a princess- - she was one after all. "Can you fix it?" Ororo said landing chocolate eyes on the green man.

"Dante can make you more beautiful then you ever thought possible," the burly man spoke coming to stand by his business partner. Scott smiled, "Thank you. She's had a very hard day. Anything she wants is on me." Dante turned and smiled at Scott, "Your boyfriend is just perfect sweetie. Isn't he, Taylor?" Taylor let his eyes roam over Scott's frame, "Yes," he replied before turning back to Ororo.

They sat talking for about an hour and Scott was just finishing his tale, "Then I left. My dad didn't really like the fact that I made a scene at school especially to a girl. Jean is just disgusting." Dante hummed while snipping the last of Ororo's hair into a stylist short cut. Her bangs reached her strong chin and everything was measured to that level into layers where Claire had cut to high. "Perfect," Dante sighed stepping away so Scott could see Ororo.

"Wow! Ro' you look amazing. I think short hair suits you," Scott said as Ororo gasped in the mirror, "You're a genius Dante." Taylor stood from where he was resting on the waiting room sofa smiling proudly; "It's perfect," kissing Dante full on the mouth. Scott averted his eyes blushing at the intimate moment to meet Ororo's eyes shining with happiness. They paid saying their farewells before heading back home noticing that it was already dark out.

It had started to rain on the drive home so suddenly that Scott glanced over at Ororo saying, "Your doing?" Ororo shook her head making a tight knot of unease form in his stomach. "No," Ororo whispered fear lacing her voice. Scott hoped it was just a passing storm.

As they drove further from the city toward home the storm grew worse that even Ororo couldn't control most of it. "I don't like this Scott," she whispered alert to their surroundings. "Call the Professor while I focus on getting us home," Scott spoke calmly when he really wanted to panic. Ororo closed her eyes, so she could focus more mentally shouting, _"Professor Xavier."_

In a moment she felt Charles Xavier slide into her mind, "_WHAT CAN I HELP YOU WITH?"_ Ororo banged into the car door as the car jerked spastically, "_We seem to be having trouble getting home, Professor. A storm has us trapped and it seems Scott can no longer control the car." _They jerked suddenly into the left lane right into on coming traffic. The cars honked and beeped in a frenzy before Scott was able to get them back into their lane.

Scott had to use his full strength to keep the car in its lane from an unseen force. He grits his teeth when the force released and he actually lost control the car flipping into a forest preserve that lined the highway. "Ahhhh," both students screamed, fear with adrenaline fueled their bodies. They came to a stop crushed between two trees.

Blood fell across Scott's visor as he was slumped against the driver's seat upside down. Ororo was unconscious; her breathing shallow as a piece of metal speared her through the window. "Oh god," Scott whispered his throat raw. He tried to move from his seat to get to Ororo only to be paralyzed by pain. He couldn't move, he felt broken and maybe his spine was bent in a odd angle.

"_**Father,"**_ he thought before a pair of black boots appeared in his sight. "Grab the boy. The girl will die in a few minutes. A shame we could have used both," a dry voice echoed in his ears. Scott started to lose consciousness as he thought to himself 'Come on, fearless leader! Blast his ass. Ororo needs Hank.' Although, his thoughts he couldn't move and slumped into strong arms and fur that clad the body. As helpless as he was- -he did the only logical thing his body told him…sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flashes: He screamed. Hands held his body down. Pain was all he knew. Blood and alcohol is all that filled his senses. Dry and gray voices spoke around him. He fell into the black again.

Scott sat up in a dark cell on the cold floor. His body ached and he couldn't stop the whimper that passed his throat. Everything was fuzzy as he blinked his eyes open - - panic cleared everything. Where was his visor!?! Then Scott did something he hadn't done since he was younger…he cried. He had every right to cry: he had been kidnapped, he was in pain, he was in a dark cell, he didn't have his powers, and he was sure that Ororo was in deep danger.

He cried for Ororo because there was just no way that she wouldn't be undamaged. The dry voice had thought she would be dead within minutes. They had been a good distance from the school and he was sure Hank was somewhere in China finding a seer with the jet. His best friend was probably no longer alive. He was alone and it was really hard to remain optimistic.

Crying seemed to help him a bit that he soon slowed. Scott Summers was NOT PATHETIC! He was being silly, of course Ororo was alive, Hank would somehow save her, and he was sure a rescue plan was being formed at this precise moment. His powers would just have to take a backseat- -he needed an escape plan as a back up. Scott's crying only served to give him a headache and tire him…so he slept again.

Throughout, his woke period Scott had not noticed the shadow that lurked in a corner watching him. The shadow stepped into the dim light revealing to be a man. He wasn't just any man; there was nothing normal about him. Then again there was nothing normal about the situation both he and Scott were in.

Had Scott been awake he would have studied the man. His black hair reached the nape of his neck curled and wild. A handsome face beneath such mane, smooth cheeks, strong chin, and dark/black eyes and along with pink kissable lips. His skin tone was a honey brown spreading down his neck onto his chiseled chest past brown and dime size nipples towards a six pack. It flowed in even tones past a light hair trail to a nest of black curls for his penis continuing to muscle thighs and strong legs end such perfection at his toes.

He stood on his knuckles and feet in an almost dog position before moving toward Scott. He wondered if the boy had noticed his half undress. Scott wore what appeared to be blue scrub pants leaving his bruised upper torso for the man's view. He neared sniffing the air only to be assaulted by scents of emotions: fear, hurt, pain, hope, and underlining love. The man froze letting the emotions pass before continuing.

He came closer to Scott that he sniffed his hair inhaling different scents: people, food, chemicals, and blood. The man nuzzled the soft strands of light brown hair. He licked at a missed drop of blood that the suits which captured both of them didn't clean. It had a sweet lingering taste that covered his tongue. He instantly felt his blood heat, a ball of arousal curl in his stomach- -a mate. This boy who was bruised and hurt was his mate! He gave a smile that spilt his face in a breathtaking way.

He leaned closer touching his lips across smooth tanned skin. His mind told him that the action he was performing was called a kiss. This man had not spoken in years since his capture but his mind which had been asleep, now awoke. He had a mate to live for!!! He sniffed across a perfect nose, pouty lips (which he kissed twice), into a lean neck, kissing his collarbone and finally licking small cuts. He watched in awe as the cut closed before his eyes like his ability. He glanced at another cut staring at it but nothing changed, he licked it and it closed.

He frowned but proceeded to heal his mate. Once that was done he continued sniffing- - why was his mate covered in so many scents!! He came to the pants tie and opened tugging them down to his mate's penis.

He bent sniffing the nest of brown curls he whimpered as a jolt of arousal hit him again. He nuzzled the curls and inhaled finally catching his mate's scent. He smelt WONDERFUL!!! He was made of sun, wind and soil…all of which this man had not seen in years. He glanced up as his mate shifted in the chill. When no movement was made of awareness he bent his head again burying his nose in the curls. His mate was perfect! He pulled the pats up reluctantly deciding to lay with his mate another time. Instead, he laid down curling around the soft flesh that was his to touch and slept wishing for his mate's health.

Hours later, Scott awoke slowly. He allowed his senses to cover his surroundings. He kept his eyes closed and breathing evening-ly as he sensed someone in the room with him. He noticed that his body didn't hurt as much, a chill crossed his chest, and his muscles ached. He froze when something or someone lay up top him. He knew that the person was male, a hard member against his stomach, and naked as well. 'Don't panic,' he thought to himself, 'just breathe, you may not have your powers but you are trained in combat.'

He inhaled sharply when he heard the person whined deep in his throat nuzzling his neck and licking it. Scott decided it was time to open his eyes. He wrapped his arms and legs around the person getting ready to flip them opening them to find honey brown eyes staring at him. He felt his lungs struggle for air at such concern and loved that filled those brown orbs. "Hello," he exhaled to have the gorgeous man smile and whine shifting his lower body.

Fear and panic filed Scott, although he was gay, he hadn't gotten pasted the kissing and hand holding phase. This man seemed to sense his fear and closed his eyes whining till Scott felt his penis deflate against his stomach. He relaxed and surprisingly received a fumbled kiss as his reward. Scott smiled weakly at the strange man above him.

A bang came at the door causing him to jerk only to have the man tighten his hold and growl. "Logan, are you having fun with your new toy," a crude voice shouted banging on the door again. Scott turned to stare at Logan on his chest, his fear subsiding a little at having his name. "Yeah, have you broken this one yet," a female voice shouted laughing as they walked past.

She, however, did nothing to help his fear return. How had Logan broken someone? What was his power? How many someones was Scott? Would he receive the same treatment? Logan relaxed again once he was sure the suits were gone. He turned to look at his mate smelling fear once again. Logan whined laying his head on his mate's shoulder wanting him to relax.

Scott slowly tried to wiggle free only to have Logan nuzzle closer. "Could you please let me up?" Scott voiced annoyed. Logan stood walking in his dog position a few feet away. Scott blinked in shock- - he hadn't expected that to work. He sat up slowly feeling out his pain to look around. A shower stall, toilet and small sink crowded the left side and to his right close to the door was a cot. The walls were mad of metal with what seemed to be claw marks- - no cameras.

Scott glanced at Logan who was nude and staring at him. Scott was sure he had been in worse situations then this but really couldn't think of any at the moment. He sighed lifting his hand to swipe his hair back- -an old habit. He looked at Logan again; the man seemed to mean him no harm. "I'm Scott Summers," he spoke extending a hand only to have Logan look at it before bending to have it land on his head.

"Right. You're Logan. Do you speak at all?" Scott said to have honey brown stare at him. Logan remembered speaking but he hadn't done it in so long! His mind was still trying to awake instead he just running on basic instinct. He frowned opening his mouth to stutter, "Sss....nott." Scott smiled fondly at Logan who stepped closer, "Well, it's a start."

At Xavier's

Hank sighed removing his gloves to stare at Ororo. He had nearly lost his friend but now she was stable and they needed to find Scott who could be in the same situation or worse. He rubbed his eye and walked out of the room to find Charles sitting just out the door. "Charles, she is alive and on the way to recovery," Hank said softly sitting to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO FELLOW WRITERS AND READERS,

I'M SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE BUT THERE WERE PROBLEMS THAT WERE OUT OF MY HAND AND ARE STILL OCCURING. THIS IS JUST A FRIENDLY NOTE TO LET YOU KNOW THAT IF I'M LUCKY YOU'LL BE RECEIVING UPDATES ON ALL THE WIP STORIES TILL WINTER BREAK. OR IF YOU'RE REALLY LUCKY WHEN I FINISH ALL THE PENDING ASSIGNMENTS I HAVE TO TURN IN FOR SCHOOL. TRUST ME YOUR GET VERY GREAT CHAPTERS NEXT UPDATE BECAUSE THE IDEAS ARE FLOWING INSIDE MY BRAIN AND MY FINGERS ARE TWITCHING TO WRITE. IF YOU DON'T KNOW BY NOW MY PROFILE USUALLY CARRYS NOTE IF I STOP WRITING OR WHATEVER.

CANTAR


End file.
